


The First Step is Food

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has always gotten everything he desired, but this time Iruka is standing in his way. Iruka won’t give up his restaurant to Kakashi, and Kakashi won’t give up until he gets what he wants.</p><p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b>  #4 by datpatriot: food/ eating puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step is Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dat_Patriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Patriot/gifts).



When the server rounded the corner with the tray of food, Kakashi could smell the dishes waiting to be eaten.

"Good evening, Sirs," the young raven-haired food runner said as he placed the tray down next to their table. "Tonight we have the duck breast in an orange demi-glace, served on a bed of fresh vegetables." He placed the plate in front of Kakashi's guest. "And for you, our signature lamb, braised in a red wine reduction, with truffle and rosemary mashed potatoes."

The server allowed them to take in their meals, "Please enjoy your dinners." He bowed to them, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing me out," Yamato said.

"It's better than dinning alone," Kakashi said, still taking in the beauty if the plating, "I've been dying to try this place and what better excuse."

The two were silent, listening to the general dinner murmur that ran through the restaurant. Kakashi was the first to cut into his meal, taking a bite of the meat.

It was amazing. The lamb was perfectly cooked, something rare in even the best chefs. There was just the right hint of wine left in the sauce, and spiced enough to enhance the flavor, but not too much as to ruin the delicate lamb. When he got to the potatoes, they were chunky, but well cooked. Hints of butter were in each bite, with just the touch of truffle and rosemary to elevate the normal starch that accompanied a meal.

Kakashi looked at Yamato to see how his meal fared, surprised to see most of it gone.

"You're supposed to savor something of this level."

"I know that," Yamato said, "I go out with you enough Kakashi, but its so perfect."

Yamato was Kakashi's long time friend and business partner, they were often out to dinner together, and Kakashi had never seen him finish a meal. Kakashi was picky, and wanted only the best, yet he found that there was something ingrained in his brain to finish his meals. It was one of the lingering memories of his mother, 'it's only polite to finish a meal set before you. When someone is cooking for you, you can return the favor by cleaning the plate to give them a compliment.'

The same could not be said of Yamato though, he was a more ruthless critic of his meals, and the amount he ate was in proportion to the rating he would give the chef. On the other hand, he did have a bit of a sweet tooth that often explained why he would never finish his meals.

In all the times that they had gone out, this was the first that Kakashi had seen a clean plate in front of Yamato.

When they were both done, their waitress came by to check in with them. "It appears you enjoyed your meal, may I interest you in any of our desserts?" she asked, picking up the plates in front of them.

"I would be interested in speaking to the owner of this establishment." Kakashi said giving the girl a dazing smile.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that for you. I apologize," she paused to see if they would request anything else.

"The Walnut Apple Bake, please," Yamato requested.

"Of course, and please let me know if you change your mind and want to order something else," she said to Kakashi.

Kakashi was miffed, and no dessert would fix that.

"You tried to use your smile to get what you want again. I told you it didn't work on everyone," Yamato teased.

"It might have if you weren't so eager to order dessert," Kakashi thought about what she said, "she never said he wasn't here...which means he is, he just doesn't want to come out here. It would have been much easier on her if she had just lied."

"Kakashi, why can't you just leave it alone? Maybe the owner isn't much of a people person, or they’re busy working. Not everyone has a leisurely job where they can go see all of their customers."

"I will find a way."

The two sat waiting for the dessert to arrive.

No matter how hard he tried, Kakashi couldn't stay disappointed for long. The sizzle of the bake could be heard as it made its way through the restaurant to them, and the smell of the glazed apples traveled as the food runner arrived to place the dessert between them.

"Would I be able to speak to the owner?

"Sorry sir, he is very busy at the moment," the boy placed down a pair of utensils and left them.

"Again?" Yamato asked, pulling the dish towards his side of the table.

"We are not leaving until I speak to him." Kakashi responded, dragging the dish towards the center to steal a taste.

* * *

"Naruto, if you do not stop setting things on fire I will be forced to evict you from this kitchen!" Iruka yelled down the grill.

The boy dropped the torch and ran back to the other side of the kitchen where he'd been assigned to work that night.

"Iruka?"

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka said, massaging the side of his forehead where he felt a migraine coming.

"I told them that you were unavailable, but I wanted to let you know table 7 was looking for you as the owner."

"Great," Iruka mumbled, "thank you, Sakura. Anything else?"

"Well I dropped it into the computer, but the same table ordered the Walnut Apple Bake."

"Thanks."

Iruka turned around, looking at the list of meals waiting for him.

He was the Head Chef, the Owner, and was terrible at delegation. Although he loved and trusted everyone in this kitchen, excluding Naruto on the trust portion, he felt the desire to prepare all of the main courses himself.

Iruka got through a few meals, when he heard Sasuke speaking to him over the clatter of the kitchen.

"Sir, some gentlemen asked about you."

"Sasuke, don't call me sir. What table?"

"7, si-Mr. Umino."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "What do they want the owner for..."

"I'm not sure, but when I was walking away the one that asked said he wasn't going to leave until he speaks to you."

"Thanks, Sasuke. Tell Sakura they can sit there as long as they want, but try to get them out with the rest of the guests at the end of the night, I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone tonight."

"Of course."

* * *

The night began to wind down. Tables around Kakashi and Yamato were beginning to empty and not fill back up.

Kakashi noticed that Yamato was tired of his antics, as he'd gotten out his phone to distract himself.

"Can we go yet?" Yamato asked, in a monotone voice without looking up from the device on his hands.

"You can," Kakashi offered, knowing that Yamato wouldn't leave him here alone, "I want to talk to the owner."

"I'm still not sure I understand why you're so desperate to do that."

At that moment their waitress Sakura came to their table, "We thank you for your patronage, but I have to inform you that we must close now," she said as she pointed towards the bill that they had yet to pay.

"Of course, and if you could get the owner for me, that would be wonderful."

"I'm sorry, sir," she paused, "he has gone home."

"That's a lie," Kakashi responded, knowing that she was trying to cover her tracks from earlier. "Why will nobody get the owner for me?"

Kakashi was getting fed up with the service that he was getting at what should have been the best restaurant in the city.

"Sir, can you please leave," a man appearing from the kitchen said to him sternly, giving him a forced smile.

"I want to speak with the owner. How many times do I have to say it?"

"I am the owner, and you're bothering my staff. I need you to leave."

"Well, hello. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and you are..."

He was silent, staring Kakashi down, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"My name is Iruka Umino."

"Ahh Iruka, a lovely name. I would like to acquire your restaurant."

Kakashi watched as Iruka's eyes grew in size, showing his disbelief, and Kakashi was sure he would have what he wanted.

"That won't be happening," Iruka responded, his face starting to contort in what Kakashi could tell was anger. "Please have the meal on me, but I am requesting you leave, before I call to have someone escort you off the premises."

Iruka walked away, leaving Kakashi flabbergasted. He has always gotten what he wanted, usually just by saying his name, or flaunting his money.

"Come on, Kakashi, lets not make this worse," Yamato said, dragging Kakashi out of the restaurant.

Kakashi looked at the restaurant while he waited for Yamato to start the car, watching as the lights dimmed and the neon letters spelling out "Echo" disappeared.

* * *

Iruka couldn't sit still. He was still agitated by the man from the previous night. This Kakashi had just assumed he could throw money Iruka's way and that he would fall down and just give Echo away. As if. Iruka would never let this place out of his hands no matter what it took.

"Iruka?" Naruto's voice cut through his daydreaming.

"What?"

"Iruka, I think it might be starting to burn..." He said pointing at the pan.

"Shit."

Iruka turned the steak over to see how bad the damage was. He was lucky this time, the steak was just a little more well than he had planned, but not enough to ruin the meal.

He placed the steak out on the line and his sous chef, Sai, took it and finished the plating to show off for the clientele. Although the boy was young, the presentation of every dish was spotless when it passed through him.

Iruka pulled out a new dish and started up the next item when Sasuke came rushing through the kitchen doors.

"Sir, he's back."

"Sasuke, it's just Iruka...wait, who is 'he’?"

"The man from last night that kept asking to speak with you."

"Again?"

"He hasn't asked for you yet today, and he seems to be calm...but I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with him."

"Let me think about it. Try to make sure he doesn't start anything in the mean time."

"Of course, Iruka."

Iruka turned the piece of chicken that sat in the pan. As he watched the meat turn from pink to a nice golden brown he wondered what he should do.

It would probably be best to just let the man sit there and make the first move, but he didn't want to cause a scene with the lunch crowd.

"Iruka," Sakura called through the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Hatake said that he'd like to apologize to you if you're in."

"Did he apologize to you in the process?" Iruka wondered passing his pan down the line.

"Actually he did, before he said anything else."

"I'll go talk to him. Sai, you'll need to take over for a few minutes."

Iruka glanced around the kitchen to ensure everything was in order before walking out.

Iruka noticed the puff of silver hair out of the corner of his eye, surprised that this man...Kakashi, was so easy to spot.

"Hello Mr. Umino," Kakashi said as Iruka approached the table.

"Good afternoon," Iruka replied as he looked at the table noticing Kakashi was alone this time.

"I just wanted to apologize for causing a stir yesterday evening, and to give you this." Kakashi presented two crisp hundred-dollar bills to Iruka.

"For the meal last night, and the change is all for Sakura. She was a wonderful waitress, and I feel horrible that we didn't pay properly at that time."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be appreciated."

The two looked at each other for a while, but Iruka wasn't one to stand the silence.

"You are aware that this presentation isn't going to make me any more willing to sell Echo to you." Iruka dove in, assuming that this was all a show to encourage Iruka to sell the restaurant.

"Of course not." Iruka heard Kakashi say, but his face told a completely different story.

"Well then, Mr. Hatake. Please enjoy your meal. I have to turn my attention to the food."

Iruka bowed before walking back to the kitchen to finish out the lunch hour.

* * *

It was the fifth day in a row now that Kakashi had shown up at Echo for either lunch or dinner. Iruka wasn't sure if this was a show of power, or if Kakashi had nothing better to do.

The last two days the man had been quiet, but today Iruka had once again gotten a message that Kakashi wanted to speak with him.

"Good evening Iruka." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Evening." Iruka was curt. The night had not gone well in the back, and although Iruka knew nobody in the front of the restaurant had noticed, it still was enough to exhaust his reserves.

"I did try to wait until there were only a few customers left. Would you join me?"

Iruka looked around, frowning, but sat anyway.

"Was there something you needed?" Iruka asked, waiting to see what the catch would be today.

"Well to be honest, I wanted to know more about you." Kakashi said placing the fork in his hand down on the table.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, for starters you intrigue me." Kakashi said with a sly smile, shocking Iruka into a blush. "I don't think I've ever met an owner who also managed the kitchen. Why do you? How do you?"

"Because it's important to me." Iruka quipped. "I want to make the food for everyone. Even if I could hire someone who was proficient at it, I'd probably still cook everything myself."

"You cook it all?" Kakashi's demeanor changed, Iruka seemed to have caught him by surprise.

"Not the desserts, they were never my forte. But yes, all of the main courses."

"It's always amazing. The food is the distinction that you have in this restaurant. It holds you above the rest."

"Thanks..."

"I mean it, everything is exquisite. I could fall in in love with having this food everyday for the rest of my life."

Iruka had gotten used to hearing the average complement from the guests, but it warmed his heart to hear the genuine response from Kakashi.

"That's why I won't give up on asking to buy this restaurant."

And there he went asking the impossible, again.

"I am deeply thankful for the complement, Kakashi, but I'm also very serious when I tell you, there is nothing you can do to get me to sell Echo to you. I'm sorry that you have you heart set on something you can't have."

With that Iruka decided he was done talking. He started to go back to the kitchen when Kakashi reached for his hand. Iruka felt a shock as their hands met, stopping him from going forward.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, his eyes meeting Iruka’s. Iruka could see the curiosity in his eyes.

Iruka chuckled, "Ahh, you finally ask the right question..." He trailed off, surprised it had taken so long for Kakashi to ask. Iruka rubbed his chin, before he decided to tell Kakashi why.

"Echo is the last thing I have of my parents. I can't lose it, too."

Iruka smiled for Kakashi before he excused himself and swiftly walked back to the kitchen. He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with tears that he wasn't willing to share with the staff. Iruka found his way to the Executive office to be alone. Although his parents had been gone for a few years now, it still stung whenever Iruka thought about them.

* * *

A week passed with no sighting of Kakashi, and Iruka was beginning to think he'd finally scared the man away. Stranger still, Iruka found himself constantly waiting for Kakashi to appear.

"He's back," Sakura told Iruka.

Iruka looked at her puzzled, "He who?"

"Don't give me that Iruka, I noticed you looking for him each day."

Iruka was surprised that he'd been so obvious about his checking, but of anyone to notice he wasn't surprised it was Sakura. The server could notice anything about relationships, with the exception of her own.

"Well, I guess let me know if he asks to see the owner again."

"Now that you mention it..." Sakura smiled, "he asked to speak to you, but he didn't ask for you as the owner, just for Iruka."

Iruka looked down at his pan, "I'll be right out."

Iruka poured some Marsala into the dish to start deglazing the chicken. When he was done he exited the kitchen and found his way to the table where the silver-haired man. As Iruka approached he saw a familiar face sitting with the man.

"Good evening Kakashi, and it's great to see you again, Tsunade," Iruka said with his true owner persona emerging.

"Don't act like that, brat! I think I deserve a hug for how long it's been." She gestured her hand for him to lean down. Iruka cracked into a smile and leaned over to give her a hug.

"So you do know each other," Kakashi interrupted from across the table.

"I'm guessing you didn't believe her? Did she make a bet with you over it?"

"Of course he did, and lost. So I get anything I want to eat, he's paying." Tsunade's eyes seemed a little crazy, but Iruka knew that it was just her preparing to make Kakashi regret his bet. He turned to let Kakashi know he was going to regret it, and instead noticed Kakashi staring at him, calm as usual.

"You do know you made a poor decision?" Iruka questioned.

"Ohh, I guess I did. I told her I was going to take her to a wonderful new restaurant I discovered and she bet me she knew the owner. I guess I lost that bet." Kakashi responded, pretending to be disappointed.

Iruka was sure Kakashi had lost on purpose. "Well, as long as you know it's not going to be a pretty night." Iruka turned to Tsunade, "I'll get the sake. And I assume you want your usual?"

"Who would I be to change that?"

Iruka smirked, walking back to the kitchen to get their items ready.

* * *

"Kakashi, I know you lost that bet on purpose." Tsunade said, taking a sip from her water glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kakashi replied, mimicking her movement.

"I'm still going to make you regret it."

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't," Kakashi smiled at her.

* * *

As the night rounded to an end, Iruka started to send his staff home. He stood at the sink slowly washing the pans that had yet to be cleaned.

"Umm, Iruka...we might need to call Him."

Iruka looked at Naruto, who had peeked into the kitchen.

"What are yo-" his eyes went wide in realization before scrunching closed with regret.

"You call him, he is your godfather.” Iruka sighed, “I'll go check on them." 

Naruto nodded before slipping out of the doorway. Iruka looked down at the pans, knowing he should have expected this. He dried his hands and made his way out to the dinning room.

It was good that they were the only table left. It was nice that there weren’t any other customers to disturb.

Kakashi's face was flat on the table, while Tsunade sat across from him, giggling and taunting him.

"You can't handle your liquor as well as I can! A bit sad isn't it Kakashi?"

She went to sip from her cup, realizing that it was no longer in her hand.

"Tsunade, you've had way too much," Iruka said holding the sake cup out of her reach.

"Did not...I'm perfectly fine."

"Is that so? Then why is he here?" Iruka pointed towards the door where her husband was being welcomed in by Naruto.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, have a girlfriend yet?" Jiraiya asked, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Why'd you call him…I was actually having fun." Tsunade whined.

"Tsunade, I had to have Jiraiya come get you, you don't even look like you can walk..."

"Sure I can," She stood up from the table and walked a few steps before listing to the side. She went to balance herself, and almost ended up on the floor by over correcting. Jiraiya came to her rescue and let her lean up against him.

"Let's go princess."

Tsunade's glare could be felt throughout the room, but all Jiraiya had to do was show his goofy grin, and it turned into a pout.

"Nice to see you Iruka, we'll have to come back to catch up." He waved, leading Tsunade towards the door.

"Wait Jiraiya," Iruka called, "do you know what to do with him?" He pointed towards the now asleep Kakashi.

"Sorry, I've got my hands full."

"Ehh..." Iruka was left speechless. Sure he'd talked a few times with Kakashi, but he knew nothing about where he lived, what he did for a living, or anything to help him take care of the sleeping man.

"Iruka, everyone's finished, can we head out?" Naruto questioned.

He looked around, everything seemed cleaned up, but he had to figure out what to do with Kakashi until he woke up.

Iruka sighed, resigning himself to the task he knew was the only option.

"Yeah, excuse everyone. Go home."

Once the team had left he stood next to Kakashi, poking him to see if he might be able to wake him. He received a few grunts of protest, but nothing helpful.

Iruka hoisted the man over his shoulder, and drudged to his car. Although Kakashi was lighter than he expected, it wasn't easy hauling the man to his car. His years of food stocking were the only thing that got him through.

After he got them both into the car, Iruka headed back the well-travelled route to his home. He lugged Kakashi into his living room, thankful that the trip to his couch was a shorter distance than from the restaurant.

Iruka frowned as he looked at Kakashi. He wasn't sure what was considered being a good host, and what was creepy. He looked over Kakashi and decided he'd deal with whatever repercussions came from the night later. It took a bit of work, but Iruka got Kakashi's coat off and hung up in the closet to keep it unwrinkled. He debated with himself over the pants, but felt that was too far.

From the closet Iruka pulled a nice blanket out and laid it out loosely over Kakashi for him to deal with later. He took one last glance at his guest, and left him for the night.

Iruka found his way to his own room, preparing himself for bed. When he finally got into his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact he had brought a stranger into his home. He had talked with Kakashi a few times, and he had to admit Tsunade knew him, but Kakashi was still a stranger to him.

It kept him awake longer than he'd expected, but he eventually managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up, his head was in awful pain and the sun seemed way too bright for his room.

His eyes shot open, realizing it wasn't his room, but somewhere completely unfamiliar. He started looking around to get some clue of where he was and how he'd ended up here. Kakashi looked down, seeing he was still in his clothes from the previous evening, with the exception of his jacket. Whether he had misplaced it, or he had a generous host, would be determined later.

He heard something sizzling nearby, and a flood of smells came at him. Fruits, something slightly sweet and baked, bacon, and one other item, that had a slight aroma, but not enough to call out the food. Kakashi was starting to guess where he might be, but wanted to be sure.

He got up from the couch, and followed his nose to find the kitchen.

Now he was sure he knew where he was, but the how was still lost to him. That didn't matter much to him at the moment, as he surveyed what stood in front of him. Back to him, Kakashi saw who he assumed was Iruka. His hair was loose hanging at his shoulders, an old shirt on, and a pair of boxers that looked a little small for him.

"Good morning," Iruka said before turning around to greet Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi wanted to reply, but no words escaped his mouth, leaving him looking like a fool.

"You can sit if you want some breakfast. It's almost finished." Iruka pointed at the table behind Kakashi before turning back to the bacon that was popping for attention.

Kakashi sat and waited to be served. His mouth still wasn't responding quite right, so he continued to sit in silence.

Before long, a plate appeared in front of Kakashi. It had a variety of breakfast staples, from bacon and eggs, to a pair of pancakes with fruit and whipped cream. Kakashi looked up at Iruka who was already holding out a cup of orange juice to add to his meal.

"I made it a mimosa, should help ease your hang over."

"Why?" Kakashi asked as he accepted the glass from Iruka.

"Because you drank too much with Tsunade last night?" Iruka responded confused.

"No. I meant why are you taking care of me?"

Iruka laughed. "I asked myself the same thing all last night, but simply, it's just in my nature."

Kakashi nodded, understanding.

"Of course there is the longer explanation that I couldn't leave you at the restaurant, Jiraiya wouldn't help me, I couldn't toss you out on the street, and I'm trying to make sure you feel better to leave as soon as possible." Kakashi's eyes widened, wondering how long Iruka had through about his options.

"I'm kidding," Iruka blurted. Kakashi tried to relax, but he was pretty sure that there was at least some truth in Iruka’s explanation.

He looked at his plate trying to decide where to start.

He finally picked up his fork and started cutting through the pancake layers to get a small triangle of the soft cake. When he took the first bite, Kakashi was in awe.

"I think it should be a crime to make such basic foods, so delicious." Kakashi said after swallowing the bite. His compliment registered with Iruka, who's cheeks turned pink and eyes snapped to his own plate to avoid meeting Kakashi's.

"It's really good. Fresh whipped cream, and not too much sweet for the berry compote." Kakashi's eyes closed, as he tasted each flavor in his mouth.

"Where'd you learn so much about food?"

"My mother used to be a chef, she taught me a lot before she died." Kakashi explained, taking another bite of the pancakes. "None of her skills transferred to me though, so I have to go out to restaurants like your own to get a taste of that."

"Is that why you keep asking to buy my restaurant?" Iruka pondered out loud.

"Well if I own the restaurant I have a place to always go for great food."

Iruka pushed the food around his plate.

Kakashi would be lying if he tried to tell Iruka he no longer wanted to buy Echo. He knew it hurt Iruka every time he mentioned it, but it was almost on principle he couldn't back down until he got what he wanted.

"What do you even do?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"Me? I'm just an entrepreneur. I like to buy or invest in things that I know will go somewhere. I'm pretty good at picking them."

There was a long pause, Iruka still avoiding his food.

"Go out with me." Kakashi told Iruka.

"What!" Iruka sat up straight, his mouth gaping open.

Kakashi had to fight back the smile from gracing his lips. "I would like to take you to my restaurant. Will you go with me tonight?"

"I..."

Kakashi could see the battle going inside Iruka. He was sure Iruka would eventually say yes, but he couldn't force it.

"Please, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. He rarely used that word, only saying it at just the right moment.

"I...okay," Iruka sighed, "I'll go with you."

"Sounds good. Dinner at 7:30." Kakashi smirked in victory. "I will come to get you at 7, it's a nice restaurant, but not to the suit and tie level.

Kakashi stood up, quite pleased with himself, and headed towards the front door wanting to leave before he messed anything up.

"Missing something?" Kakashi heard Iruka call from the table.

"Yes... My jacket," Kakashi said spinning back towards Iruka.

"Closet to your left." Kakashi saw the smug grin grace Iruka's face, as if he was still missing something. He opened the closet, pulling his jacket off the hanger and draping it over his arm.

He turned back to Iruka, "Okay, what else am I missing? I can see it on your face."

Iruka let out a laugh, "I feel like it should be a little more obvious."

They stared at each other in silence.

"How are you getting home?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi frowned, "I guess that would be important..."

"Only a little..." Iruka stood up, "give me a few minutes to get dressed, I'll take you back to Echo."

"Actually Tsunade drove there. Would you be able to drop me off at my place."

"Well, I'm not going to abandon you."

"How kind of you."

"Of course. It's in my nature," Iruka faked a sad face, and nodded his head. Kakashi laughed at the snobby gesture, before following Iruka to his car.

* * *

Kakashi pulled up to Iruka's house. There was a heavy feeling that weighed down his stomach. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. He was afraid that he might have to get accustomed to it as he got close to Iruka.

His hand started towards the door, lagging behind his brain, until it met with the wood. Kakashi didn't have to wait long when the door cracked open revealing Iruka dressed for the evening. He stood there, hair halfback, black jeans, and a forest green button down shirt. It complimented his skin, and halted Kakashi's tongue.

Iruka stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to speak. "Did you want to come in?" Iruka asked, trying to get a response.

"No," Kakashi replied. "If you're ready?" he motioned toward the driveway. Iruka nodded, locking the door before following Kakashi.

After getting into the car, Kakashi sped off to the restaurant.

"Trying to show off?" Iruka teased.

"Should I not?" Kakashi turned his head to question Iruka, who laughed at his attempt. They let the silence sit, Kakashi focusing his eyes back on the road.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Kakashi watched Iruka's eyes.

"Is this enough showing off?" Kakashi asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yes..." Iruka was still fixated on the restaurant.

Kakashi got out of the car looking at the sign, a large red circle with a ring and black commas along the inner circle.

"You own Sharingan?" Iruka asked exiting the car, eyes never leaving the sign.

"Yes."

Sharingan of course was considered the best restaurant in the city, some even said in the country.

Kakashi walked towards the door opening it for Iruka.

"Hello, Kakashi." The young woman at the hostess stand said.

"Evening, Konan, I set up a reservation for two."

"You know you don't have to do that," she said, going through the computer system to find the reservation.

"I thought it would be polite."

"Well then, right this way." She led them through the restaurant to a pair of chairs that sat right on the edge of the kitchen.

"Your Chef's Table."

"Thank you," Iruka said, sitting down at the table.

Kakashi sat down, "Have you ever been here?"

"No, but I've always wanted to."

"Have you ever sat at a Chef's Table?"

"Nope," Iruka turned to Kakashi, lifting his brow, "anything I should know?"

"Just be ready to try anything. We don't order, just trust the chef to bring us what he wants to share."

Soon a figure approached their table, "Hello, Mr. Hatake. And its nice to see you here, Iruka."

Kakashi looked up, glaring at Itachi, the sommelier, for addressing a customer by their first name.

Iruka jumped, surprised by Itachi by his side, but looked very pleased to see the young man.

"Itachi!" Iruka got up and wrapped his arms around the man, who almost seemed pleased to hug Iruka back. For as long as Kakashi had known Itachi, the sommelier had always been stoic. It was as if this was someone completely different.

"I didn't know you worked here," Iruka said sitting back down. "Is this where you've been the whole time?"

"Yes," Itachi replied, eyes jumping to meet Kakashi's, before focusing back on Iruka. "How is Sasuke doing with you?"

"He's the same as always, maybe even quieter than you were at this age."

Itachi smiled for Iruka, before turning back to speak to them both.

"As you are aware, the chef will be sending along his choices of plates for the evening, and I will be bringing you a wine pairing for each. Please let me know if there are any that you would like additional information on, and if you would like any additional wines for the evening." Itachi gave a slight bow before leaving the two alone.

"How do you know Itachi?" Kakashi asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"His younger brother, Sasuke, is a food runner at Echo. He also used to work at my parent's restaurant with me."

Kakashi wasn't sure he understood what Iruka meant. Kakashi had though Echo was his parents' restaurant.

Before he could ask more questions, two servers, appeared next to them, each with a small dish and Itachi holding two glasses of wine.

"A seared scallop, wrapped in bacon with a lemon drizzle," Itachi said, and placed a small glass on their table. "A Sauvignon Blanc, a light acidic flavor to not overpower the scallops."

They nodded their thanks, and were left alone.

"I thought Echo was your parents' restaurant?" Kakashi asked as soon as the staff were out of earshot.

Iruka face cycled between sad, soft, and finally crinkled with frustration before he was willing to answer Kakashi's question. "Echo is the restaurant that my parents built for themselves. Before Echo there was another restaurant that they managed, and eventually owned, but they decided that they wanted to create their own restaurant from the ground up, Echo."

Kakashi nodded, understanding the idea of being able to create and nurture something from the beginning rather then continuing something someone else had started.

"If I may ask...what happened to your parents?" 

Iruka was silent for so long that Kakashi began to worry that he had overstepped his bounds, he had never been great with tact.

"They died in a fire," Iruka replied, just before Kakashi was about to apologize for asking.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was in the last restaurant, I still don't know how it happened. They were able to get the guests and the rest of the staff out, but got trapped inside."

Kakashi wanted to take back his question, the pain on Iruka's face was loo much.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

Iruka turned away from Kakashi, but he could see the tears that Iruka was trying to hide. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand, just holding it to comfort him.

"Maybe we should actually eat the food," Iruka laughed as wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Well, it's probably delicious…" Kakashi teased, but he was happy to see that it brought a genuine smile to Iruka's face.

Iruka was the first to take a bite, "It's pretty amazing…" Iruka said, gesturing for Kakashi to try it as well. Kakashi took his bite, nodding in agreement to Iruka's assessment of the scallops.

When they received their main course, Kakashi couldn’t help smiling at Iruka’s excitement.

“It’s just so delicious. The beef has the salty, with the crisp green beans for the crunchy. The chef really knows how to hit the important tastes on the tongue.”

“I still like your food better,” slipped from Kakashi’s lips.

Iruka perked up, focusing on Kakashi as if to decide if he was lying.

“This food is so much better than mine though! Why would you like mine better?”

“Because it’s cooked by someone I…” Kakashi thought on the right phrase to finish the sentence, “I care more about.”

Iruka bit his lip, and nodded his head at Kakashi’s assessment.

They continued to talk through the evening, letting the plates and wine pairings come and go from the table, never letting them distract from the company.

* * *

Kakashi sat down in Echo. He was starting to get a reputation with the staff. They all looked at him with a touch of disdain, probably for annoying Iruka, who seemed to be well beloved by his staff.

“Evening, Kakashi!” Sakura said as she dropped his usual iced tea on the table

“Hello Sakura, is-“

“He knows you’re here, and wanted me to let you know he’d be out in just a few,” She cut him off, knowing exactly what he was looking to know. “Did you want to order anything new tonight?”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll wait to order.” He handed the menu to her, before she nodded her head and walked off to her other tables.

Iruka rushed over to sit down across from Kakashi, “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Kakashi just shook his head, realizing what he was about to get himself into.

“You have a job to do, I would wait for you until the restaurant closed if I had to…”

Kakashi loved seeing the color reach Iruka’s tanned cheeks.

“I was thinking, that maybe we could make a deal,” Kakashi started the conversation.

“Ohh? You do know I’m not selling the restaurant to you,” Iruka eyed him, wondering where he was leading.

“Well I do know that, but hey, who says I can’t ask?” Kakashi paused, wanting to make it sound just right. “So how about you let me continue asking, but I’ll never expect a different answer.”

“Doesn’t seem much different from the way things are now.”

“That’s okay with me.”

They laughed at each other.

“Can I buy your restaurant?” Kakashi asked playfully.

“Never…” Iruka snarked back, “but maybe one day you won’t have to ask anymore.”

He smiled at Kakashi, and got up from the table.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You should be able to guess…”

Kakashi paused trying to work out Iruka’s meaning, but he wasn’t sure he knew where Iruka was leading, “I’m not sure I understand.”

Iruka leaned down to whisper in Kakashi’s ear, his breath light on his skin, “I don’t have to sell it to you, for you to be an owner of it…” He leaned in closer giving Kakashi a light kiss on his cheek, before leaving him alone at the table.

Kakashi felt the heat rise in his cheeks, watching Iruka walk back to the kitchen, and waiting to see where they went from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/125423.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
